icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Michigan Wolverines
scan of related pages 1 of 1 scan of related pages 2 of 2 }} The Michigan Wolverines ice hockey team is the hockey team that represents the University of Michigan in Ann Arbor, Michigan. Earning varsity status in 1922, the program is entering its 89th season. The school's team currently competes in the Central Collegiate Hockey Association, although it competed in the Western Collegiate Hockey Association between 1959 and 1981. The team has played in 20 consecutive NCAA Men's Division I Ice Hockey Tournaments, dating back to 1991; this is an NCAA record. The Wolverines have won an NCAA-record nine Division I NCAA Men's Ice Hockey Championships, seven of which came during a 17-year stretch between 1948 and 1964. Two more championships were won under recently retired head coach Red Berenson in 1996 and 1998. Michigan has had many successes as a program including a record-setting number of championships, total championship tournament appearances, and consecutive tournament appearances. Players from the program have earned numerous honors, professional championships, international championships, individual statistical championships, team and individual records. The team is currently led by Berenson, who for nearly fifty years has continued to hold the school single-season goal scoring record and who for over thirty years was the only alumnus of the program to have won a Stanley Cup. The program has dozens of National Hockey League alumni and over twenty current players. Coach Red Berenson retired after the 2016-17 season. He was replace by long time assistant coach Mel Pearson who had been the head coach of the Michigan Tech Huskies for the past five seasons Team history Conferences Conference affiliation since 1951Michigan Ice Hockey Year-by-Year Results MGoBlue.com: University of Michigan Official Athletic Site *Midwest Collegiate Hockey League (1951-53) *Western Intercollegiate Hockey League (1953-58) *Big Ten Conference (1958-81) *Western Collegiate Hockey Association (1959-81) *Central Collegiate Hockey Association (1981-present) NCAA National Championships Season-by-season results This is a partial list of the last five seasons completed by the Wolverines. ''Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T = Ties'' Records as of April 3, 2010.Michigan Ice Hockey Year-by-Year Results MGoBlue.com: University of Michigan Official Athletic Site Arena Yost Ice Arena: (1973–present)Yost Ice Arena - History & Facts Yost Ice Arena website *Capacity: 8,100 (1973-74 to 1990-91); 7,235 (1991-92 to 1995-96); 6,343 (1996-97 to 2000-01); 6,637 (2001–02 to present) *Constructed: 1923 *Dedicated: November 10, 1923 *Renovated: 1973, 1992, 1996, 2001 *Name Changes: Fielding H. Yost Field House (1924-73), Yost Ice Arena (1973–present) *First Ice Hockey Game: Nov. 2, 1973, a 6-2 U-M win over Waterloo Lutheran Top single-game crowdsYost Ice Arena Attendance Records MGoBlue.com: University of Michigan Official Athletic Site *8,411 vs Michigan State: Jan. 29, 1988 *8,404 vs Michigan State: Feb. 18, 1989 *8,396 vs Michigan State: Feb. 17, 1990 Top weekend series crowds *19,114 vs Cornell: Mar. 15-17, 1991 *15,528 vs Michigan Tech: Feb. 27–28, 1981 *15,240 vs Lake Superior: Jan. 31 – Feb. 1, 1992 Top single-game post-renovation crowds (1996-97 to present) *6,986 vs Michigan State: January 19, 2002 *6,984 vs Notre Dame: January 18, 2008 *6,983 vs Notre Dame: January 31, 2009 Players Michigan has had numerous players recognized with prestigious awards and honors. The following is a summary of some of the other standout Michigan Wolverines men's ice hockey players. Current Roster U.S. Hockey Hall of Fame The following individuals have been inducted into the United States Hockey Hall of Fame. *Vic Heyliger (1974) *Willard Ikola (1990) *John Matchefts (1991) *Wally Grant (1994) *John MacInnes (2007) Hobey Baker Award winners The following players have been awarded the Hobey Baker Award. *Brendan Morrison (1997) CCHA Player of the Year 1996, 1997 *Kevin Porter (2008) CCHA Player of the Year 2008 Player of the year ;The Hockey News U.S. College Player of the Year * David Oliver (1994) * Brendan Morrison (1996, 1997) ;Central Collegiate Hockey Association * David Oliver (1994) * Brendan Morrison (1996, 1997) * Kevin Porter (2008) ;Western Collegiate Hockey Association * Red Berenson (1962) * Gordon Wilkie (1964) * Mel Wakabayashi (1966) Academic All-American Michigan has had one hockey Academic All-American. *Jeff Jillson (2001, second team) Winter Olympic Medalists Michigan has had nine players and one coach participate in the Winter Olympics. Five of these participants earned Olympic medals. *Willard Ikola (1956 silver medal, United States) *John Matchefts (1956 silver medal, United States) *Bob White (1956 bronze medal, Canada) *Todd Brost (1992 silver medal, Canada) *David Harlock (1994 silver medal, Canada) Stanley Cup Champions Michigan has two three-time Stanley Cup champions. *Red Berenson (1965 Montreal Canadiens) *Aaron Ward (1997 Detroit Red Wings) *Aaron Ward (1998 Detroit Red Wings) *Mike Knuble (1998 Detroit Red Wings) *Blake Sloan (1999 Dallas Stars) *John Madden (2000 New Jersey Devils) *John Madden (2003 New Jersey Devils) *Aaron Ward (2006 Carolina Hurricanes) *John Madden (2010 Chicago Blackhawks) Wolverines in the NHL *Mike Brown *Mike Cammalleri *Andrew Cogliano *Mike Comrie *Andrew Ebbett *Dwight Helminen *Andy Hilbert *Matt Hunwick *Jack Johnson *Mike Knuble *Mike Komisarek *John Madden *Brendan Morrison *David Moss *Eric Nystrom *Jed Ortmeyer *Max Pacioretty *Kevin Porter *Jeff Tambellini *Marty Turco *Aaron Ward Wolverine All-Americans The following Michigan Wolverines men's ice hockey players have been chosen as First team Division I All-Americans by the American Hockey Coaches Association. *Louie Caporusso (2009) *Aaron Palushaj (2009) *Kevin Porter (2008) *T.J. Hensick (2005, 2007) *Jack Johnson (2007) *Mike Cammalleri (2002) *Mike Komisarek (2002) *Andy Hilbert (2001) *Jeff Jillson (2000) *Bill Muckalt (1998) *John Madden (1997) *Brendan Morrison (1995–97) *Marty Turco (1997) *David Oliver (1994) *Brian Wiseman (1997) *Denny Felsner (1992) *Myles O’Connor (1989) *Paul Fricker (1981) *Murray Eaves (1980) *Dave Debol (1977) *Robbie Moore (1974) *James Keough (1968) *Mel Wakabayaski (1965) *Tom Polonic (1964) *Gordon Wilkie (1964) *Red Berenson (1961, 1962) *Bob Watt (1959) *Bob White (1958, 1959) *Lorne Howes (1956) *William MacFarland (1954–56) *Robert Schiller (1955, 1956) *Mike Buchanan (1955) *Dick Dunnigan (1955) *Lorne Howes (1955) *Tom Rendall (1955) *Jim Haas (1954) See also Michigan Wolverines Ice Hockey Players Statistical accomplishments The all-time Michigan single-season goal scoring leaders are Red Berenson (1961–62) and Dave Debol (1976–77) who have each totaled 43. Denny Felsner (1988–92) has totaled 139 in his career for the school record. Brendan Morrison holds the school record for both single-season and career assists with 57 (1996–97) and 182 (1994–97), respectively. Debol (99, 1976–77) and Morrison (284, 1994–97) hold the single-season and career points records, respectively. On defense, Marty Turco holds the single-season and career win records with 34 (1995–96) and 127 (1995–98). The single-season goals against average is held by Billy Sauer (1.95, 2007–08), while the career record is held by Josh Blackburn (2.29, 1999–2002). Sauer also holds the single-season save percentage record, (.924, 2007–08), while Al Montoya holds the career record (.90806, 2002–2004). Montoya's 6 single-season shutouts (2003–2004) is the school record while Turco's 15 is the career record. Current national individual records The following Michigan Wolverines men's ice hockey players hold NCAA Division I national records: *John Madden - single-season shorthanded goals - (10, 1996) *John Madden - career shorthanded goals - (23, 1994–97) *Robbie Moore - career saves - (4434, 1973–76) *Marty Turco - career wins - (127, 1995–98) Former national individual records The following Michigan Wolverines men's ice hockey players formerly held NCAA Division I national records: *Neil Celley - single-season points per game (2.93 1951–1952) *Gordon McMillan - single-season points per game (2.70 1948–1949) *Neil Celley - single-season goals per game (1.48 1951–1952) *Gil Burford - single-season goal points per game (1.48 1950–1952) *Karl Bagnell - single-season saves (1305, 1972–75) *Gordon MacMillan - career points per game (2.54, 1949–1954) *Gil Burford - career goals per game (1.30 1951–1952) *Wally Gacek - career goals per game (1.21 1949–1951) *Gordon MacMillan - career assists per game (1.38, 1949–1952) *David Oliver - career game-winning goals (21, 1994–2006) *Steve Shields - career wins (111, 1991–94) Recent individual national statistical champions The following Michigan Wolverines men's ice hockey players have been national statistical champions: *Brendan Morrison - points per game (2.02, 1997) *T. J. Hensick - points per game (1.68, 2007) *Brendan Morrison - assists per game (1.31, 1997) *T. J. Hensick - assists per game (1.12, 2007) *Jason Botterill - power play goals (19, 1997) *John Madden - short-handed goals (10, 1996) *John Madden - short-handed goals (8, 1997) *Scott Matzka - short-handed goals (6, 2000) *Dale Rominski - game-winning goals (8, 1999) *Chad Kolarik - game-winning goals (7, 2008) *Marty Turco - goalie winning percentage (.850, 1997) *Billy Sauer - goalie winning percentage (.851, 2008) National team records The following Michigan Wolverines men's ice hockey teams hold NCAA Division I national records: *Largest single-game margin of victory (21–0, vs. Ohio State, February 8, 1964) *Most single-season overtime wins (6, 1998) In addition, the 2005 and 2007 teams led the nation in goals per game, and the 1996 and 1997 teams led the nation in both goals allowed per game and scoring margin per game. Coaches All-time coaching records As of completion of 2008–09 seasonMichigan Ice Hockey Coaching History MGoBlue.com: University of Michigan Official Athletic Site ^ Martin coached the first two games of the 1980–81 season before Giordano took over the coaching duties. NCAA Tournament History Including the 2010 NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament, Michigan holds several NCAA Men's Ice Hockey Championship records: Tournaments (33), consecutive tournaments (20), current consecutive tournaments (20), championships (9). Through the 2010 tournament, the team has a 47–26 record in the NCAA Tournament, including a 24–14 record in the Frozen Four. The following is the complete history of the Michigan Wolverines men's ice hockey in the NCAA Men's Ice Hockey Championship. References Category:American ice hockey teams Category:National Collegiate Athletic Association teams Category:Michigan Wolverines Category:Ice hockey teams in Michigan Category:CCHA teams